Oakland Harrison (Xeno Fighter 451)
Poison Oak (A.K.A "Dr. Oakland Harrison") is an American botanist and toxicologist known as the husband of the infamous eco-terrorist known as Poison Ivy. 'Origins' Oakland Harrison was born in Gotham City on May 1, 1983. He was known to have born to wealthy lawyers who died in a car accident while he was 10 years old. College Years Oakland went to college in Seattle, Washington where he specialized in botany and toxicology; this is the same time where he met Pamela Isley. For about 4 years, Pamela and Oakland were in a relationship until that one night where Dr. Jason Woodrue conducted his final experiment on Pamela. Shocked by this, Oakland immedietly called the police and they put out a A.P.B for Woodrue. Oakland went to see Pamela when she was in the hospital. She was in a coma when he saw her and he kissed her lips when she was asleep as a symbol of his love for her. Transformation Oakland started to notice strange feelings, both internal and external. His hair started turning green and his eyes were turning from an emerald blue to a chlorophyll green. He later started gaining many of the same powers that Pamela had after her torturous incident. He never really was the same afterwards. Since then, he has utilized his powers for good. Edenia Eventually leaving America, Oak found a new location in which to conduct his research which he called Edenia. In an old medieval castle, Oak with his research eventually produced the first generations of the species known as Edenians. This new humanoid species eventually accepted Oak as their god and ruler. He also assisted in the creation of their unique lifestyle which is how they live today. An Old Flame & New Life After the creation of the Edenians and the establishment of their culture, Oak realized that he couldn't rule the kingdom alone and because there was no other like him, he started seeking out a mate that was like him. Eventually however, he soon discovered his telepathic powers and learned about the villainess known as Poison Ivy. Realizing that she was like him, he had a feeling that it was his long lost flame. Deciding to head to Gotham City and seek Ivy, Oak went alone in order to avoid a seemingly intercontinental conflict. Upon arriving in Gotham, he seeked Ivy and found her living in Toxic Acres where she had been living for several months seeking refuge from the law and Batman. Surprised that his guess was correct, Poison Ivy and her former boyfriend were happy to see each other again. Once they were together, Oak told her about what happened to him so many years prior and also asked for her hand in marriage. Realizing that he was serious about Oak's proposal, Ivy happily accepted and they decided to head to the island of Edenia to marry. Suddenly they were ambushed by Batman, however Oak utilized his powers to ensnare in him in thick thorns and vines while they made their escape. Pursued by both the dark knight and the Gotham City Police, both Oak and Ivy boarded a boat and headed for Edenia. While on the way, their trip was stopped by the Tri-Breed known as Hybrid. Hybrid on behalf of his secret identity, offered them a chance to lead the Eco-Friendly Branch of Bromley Industries. Accepting the offer, the 2 signed a contract and as a result, they headed by to clarify the whole contract with Batman and the Gotham Police. Eventually heading back to Edenia, Oak and Ivy married within their chlorophyll lush kingdom. With his queen by his side, Oak and Ivy became accustomed to their new way of life and even kept their word to Bromley Industries as well. 'Powers & Abilities' After kissing his beloved while she was in a coma, Oak started feeling the change that made him into a plant like humanoid which he remains today. Relatively, Oak possesses mostly the same powers and abilities as his beloved wife. *'Solar Energy Absorption:' Having a physiology of various floral life, Oak possesses the unique ability to absorb the energy of the sun. **'Superhuman Strength:' Being powered by the sun, Oak is known to be extraordinarily strong. His strength allows him to lift well over 20 tons over his head and possibly more. This is limited however due to the fact that his strength relies solely on that of solar energy. *'Chlorokinesis:' When he changed into Poison Oak, Oakland started showing the ability to control and animate plants at will with the force known by many as "The Green". **'Telepathic Mating Link:' Oak didn't know he had a telepathic link until he felt the presence of his mate, Poison Ivy. This was a dormant power that didn't show itself until he was much older and because of him kissing Ivy before leaving, it was clear that Ivy was destined to be his mate. This power also led him to find his beloved in the city of Gotham and after mating with each other, this bond would remained permanent forever. If ever separated from his beloved, this power enables him her to be of one mind and see through each other's eyes. *'Toxikinesis:' A chlorophyll filled humanoid, Poison Oak also has the ability to control and manipulate his own lethal and non-lethal floral toxins. **'Toxic Immunity:' Much like his beloved wife, Poison Oak also possesses an immunity to all toxins, bacterial infections and even viruses. *'Botanist & Toxicologist:' Like Ivy, Poison Oak is also known to have a vast knowledge of both botany and even an array of toxins. This is one form of science that allowed him to create the humanoid species known as the Edenians. *'Anatomist:' Being known to have a vast knowledge of science, Oak has a knowledge of the human body as well. This is the other science that helped him create the Edenians. *'Expert Swimmer:' A plant like species, Oak's physiology has made him into an excellent swimmer. **'Semi-Amphibious:' Being a species that drinks water, Oak's abilities enable him to actually stay underwater for a longer period of time, however it is outmatched to that of an Atlantean. This ability however is only limited to fresh water due to the fact that his physiology is based on land based floral life and the salt water within the ocean can dehydrate him quickly. 'Weaknesses' Even with his unique physiology, Oakland is not without weaknesses and he has several that have been known to have the potential of killing him. *'Physical Cheimatophobia:' Like all other plants, Oak is not invulnerable to climates that are below zero. He is in fact not able to last long to the cold or sub-zero environments. Prolonged exposure to such climates could and possibly would kill him. *'Solar Energy Deprivation:' Where some of his powers rely solely on the sun, Oak like Ivy are very weak when it comes to being deprived of solar energy for a long period of time. This theoretically could cause them to die. While at night, he can soak up lunar energy due to the fact that is solar energy radiated onto the moon, however this will not increase him in power, nor cause him to be without solar energy. *'Electricity:' Being a species that relies on water and solar energy to make chlorophyll, Oak has now resistance to volts of electrical energy which can incapacitate or kill him. *'Salt Water:' Being based on land based floral life, Oak has no natural immunity against salt waters of the ocean. Any exposure of salt water on any part of his body and he can become extremely dehydrated. This means that he cannot enter or go near salt water. Even water with table salt isn't good for him. Category:Male Category:Characters